1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clamp assemblies for connecting one member to a support member, and more particularly to an ultra high strength clamp assembly to attach a pipe or line, such as an umbilical line, to another pipe. The present invention is particularly adapted for use as a subsea clamp assembly to attach an umbilical line to a choke or kill line of a subsea riser.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need often arises for a clamp assembly to attach a cable, hose or pipe to a support member or pipe. Typically, the cable, hose or pipe is run along the length of the support member or pipe. Many types of clamp assemblies have been used to secure the members to one another. The members may be horizontally positioned or vertically positioned. It is generally desirable that the clamp assembly be capable of quick installation while securely attaching the clamped members to one another. Additionally, it is desirable that the clamp assembly be lightweight and relatively inexpensive.
In the offshore drilling and production industry, it is frequently necessary to run umbilical lines hundreds and even thousands of feet below the support vessel or drilling or production platform down to the sea floor and beyond. Typically, the umbilical lines, which may include electric, MUX (fiber optics), and hydraulics, are required to be attached to a support member, such as a choke or kill line, or mud line on a subsea riser system. Due to the high cost of working in such environments, it is critical that the clamp assembly be easy to install, quickly installed and reliable and dependable to firmly secure the clamped members. In the offshore industry, limited platform space is available for the workman to install the clamp assemblies and sometimes the workman is limited to accessing the riser from a single side. Thus, it is vitally important that the clamp assembly be easy to install from a location on both sides or sometimes one side of the riser.
In the past, riser clamps comprised of two half sections joined about the riser have been used. These riser clamps have been fabricated completely from steel or stainless steel. Such clamps are subject to rust and corrosion and add unwanted weight to the entire clamped assembly. Additionally, such clamps tend to be time consuming to install. Another type of riser clamp that has been used is similar to a large hose clamp which screws tight and directly clamps the clamped members to the support member. This type of clamp is subject to damaging the clamped members and is time consuming to install.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,995 to Meuth discloses a clamp assembly having a receptacle adapted to at least partially receive an elongate member, a pair of flexible support straps connected to the receptacle, and a pair of flexible clamping straps. The pair of flexible support straps are capable of matingly engaging one another around a support member and the pair of flexible clamping straps are capable of matingly engaging one another around one or more elongate members and the support member. The receptacle includes a receptacle body made of high density polyurethane foam having a recess therein adapted to at least partially receive the elongate member. A pivotable buckle is attached to one of the flexible clamping straps for securely tensioning the pair of clamping straps around the elongate member or members and the support member. An adjustment assembly is attached to one of the flexible clamping straps. The adjustment assembly comprises an elastomeric adjuster attached to one of the flexible clamping straps and an adjustment patch attached to the elastomeric adjuster. The adjustment patch is capable of matingly engaging one of the flexible clamping straps. The pairs of flexible support straps and flexible clamping straps engage with hook and loop type fasteners.
It is desirable to have an ultra high strength clamp assembly that is lightweight, easy to install, and capable of being quickly installed. It is also desirable that the ultra high strength clamp assembly be economical in addition to firmly securing an elongate member to a support member. The clamp assembly should also provide protection against abrasion at the contact points with the clamped members.